


She became the hero she needed

by Bluebird2479



Category: Twilight
Genre: BAMF Bella, Bella angry at edward, F/M, Not a fan of twilight, Supernatural References, Teen Wolf references, i mean seriously, magic! Bella, of what Bella should’ve been like, okay I’m done with tags, the girls nuts, this is simple my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebird2479/pseuds/Bluebird2479
Summary: Bella and Edward have a fight over his overprotectiveness. Bella decides to annoy Edward and Edward discovers just how much Bella had changed over the time he left





	She became the hero she needed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fix y’all and I can’t beleive I’m writing a twilight one. Tbh, I don’t like the books. But I remember someone once telling me the books would’ve been way better if Bella actually did something...so here we go. This is how I wish Bella had reacted

Bella slammed the door behind her, resisting the urge to punch something. 

What did Edward think of himself. He leaves for almost a year and returns, only to go back to bossing her around and treating her like a porcelain doll; After she saved his ungrateful ass!

Bella sighed before heading towards the kitchen. She had to start making dinner.

As she started taking out ingredients, an idea suddenly hit her. She smirked, already working to put her plan in motion.

 

Edward parked in front of Bella’s house. It was still quite early in the morning, Bella was probably still asleep, especially since today was a Sunday. Charlie’s police cruiser was gone so he guessed they had the house to themselves for the time being.

He smiled as he thought of spending the day with Bella. Instead of knocking on the door, he decided to climb her window again. If she was asleep, he didn’t want to wake her. With that thought he started climbing.

As he opened her window to slide in, Edward felt a sudden burning sensation on his Palm. Hissing, he looked down at the window pane.

It was lined with....salt?

What the hell??

Maybe she’s using precautions against other vampires, he thought. Not that it would make a difference. The salt was only mildly irritating, although he was surprised the myth was, to an extant , real. 

He climbed inside Bella’s room, only to find her bed empty. Before he could panic, Bella opened the door and came inside

“ hey. Your here,” she said. Edward chose to ignore her blunt tone. She was obviously still angry at him for yesterday. 

“ your up early today.” He commented, he chose not to mention the salt just yet

She shrugged. “ I’m making breakfast. We can leave after I’m done,” 

“ what are you making?” He asked 

“ why? Are you planning on eating it?” 

“....” 

“Thought so,” she said, before heading downstairs 

He followed, too flabbergasted to say anything else. She really was on a roll today. He had to find a way to make it up to her. But at some point, she had to realise he was never gonna stop looking out for her. She was too fragile , weak and easily breakable and way too precious. No! He could not leave her unprotected. 

Edward was still deep in Thought as he entered the kitchen. He stopped dead dead in his tracks when he saw what Bella was cooking. Or rather when he smelled it. 

“ you made ‘Garlic Bread’ for breakfast “ he asked incredulously as he covered his nose from the pungent smell

“ you got a problem you can leave.” She said “ lord knows your good at that” she mumbled to herself, which he heard anyway

“ I heard that” he said, irritated 

“ you were supposed to” 

“ I’ll be waiting in the car. Finish your breakfast and come outside.” 

She Hummed in response before continuing with her bread. Trying not to gag at the smell of garlic, Edward quickly walked back to his car. He knew vampires where sensitive to garlic, he didn’t realise the smell would be that bad. Another myth proved to be true...to some extent.

 

Bella got into his car and turned towards him.

“ I want to go to the amusement park” she said 

“ the new one in Seattle?” He asked

“ that’s the one.”

“ but it’s summer and it’s quite sunny over there” Edward protested

“ your point being?” She asked, completely deadpan 

He groaned before conceding

“ fine. But I’m not getting on the carousel.”

Bella just rolled her eyes. 

He tried kissing her a couple of times, but her breath smelled like garlic and he recoiled every time. Bella didn’t even bother to hide her smirk.

Once they reached the park, Bella immediately got down and headed for the ticket booth. Edward wanted to stop her, he should be paying after all, but he couldn’t go after her without wearing his jacket, scarf, hat and gloves first. Man he was going to look ridiculous. Dressed like a snowman in the middle of summer.

“ where do you wanna go first?” He asked Bella when he caught up with her

“ the House of Mirrors.” She said, immediately 

“ you have got to be kidding me” Edward muttered, as Bella already made her way to the ticket counter

“ you know, this is one myth that’s not going to work. I have a reflection.” He said

“ We’ll see.” Bella replies

Edward shook his head as they entered. Atleast he would be shaded from the sun.

He was right, he did have a reflection. The same reflection in every damn mirror. He stood next to a Bella in front of a mirror that made her look loopy and tall while he looked exactly the same. 

He looked around nervously, hoping no one else saw. Thankfully, they were the only ones in the place except for a couple of children who looked bored and ready to leave. 

“ Bella? Maybe we should leave.” Edward pleaded

“ why? I thought the myth didn’t work.” She replied

Yup! She was definitely still pissed. 

He let out a long suffereing sigh as he followed her out of the room, when she finally decided she had enough of the mirrors.

“ are you hungry. I’ll get you some Icecream.” He said and hurried before she could reply. That should make her feel better. Nothing like chocolate to make someone forget their anger. 

By the time Edward returned, Bella was surrounded by a group of rowdy looking guys, one of whom was standing way too close to her. Snarling, he made his way to them, fully intending to rip their throats out.

Before he could reach them, however, Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of mace and sprayed them in the eyes. The boys ran away, yelling bloody murder at her while clawing at their face.

Edward approaches Bella from behind and she whipped around to accidentally spray him as well, although something in her expression made it look like it wasn’t an accident.

“Sorry” she said, not sounding sorry at all.

Edwards belatedly realised that his eyes were burning.

 

What the hell??? What the HELL!!?

Mace isn’t supposed to work on him 

He rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to open them. 

“ stop that. Wait a second, you need some water.” Bella said and took out a bottle from her bag. Edward thought she had mixed something in the water but he could barely open his eyes so he couldn’t know for sure.

She splashed some water onto his face. The effect was instantaneous. The burning was immediately soothed

“ what was that?” He asked 

“ mace “ she replied

“ That’s not mace. It shouldn’t work on me. What is it?” He asked again 

“ I may have improvised it a little. I added a few of my own ingreadients. It works on humans, vampires, werewolves and whatever goes bump in the night.” 

Edward had to admit, he was impressed,

“ how do you even know about all this stuff” he asked, when they were seated in the car

She shrugged “ After you left I had to find a way to defend myself. I realised I couldn’t always depend on you to protect me.” She said

“ you don’t have to worry about that now. I’m here and I’ll always be around to protect you know. You can just sit back and relax.” He said, smiling the crooked smile that always made her blush

Except, he didn’t get the intended reaction from her. Instead, she shot him a rather dirty look. 

“What?” He asked, blinking in confusion 

She simple scoffed and turned away

“ let’s just go home” she said 

Edward sighed for the millionth time that day and gunned the engine. 

“ I should seriously buy you a new car” Edward said as they walked across the lawn to Bella’s front door. 

That was probably the wrong thing to say to her when she was still pissed at him.

She scowled at him, flipping him off.  
She then patted the hood of her Chevy almost reverently, before grabbing the keys in her bag.

Honestly, Edward could handle all the stuff she did today. The salt, the garlic, mirrors, even the tiny wooden stake she had added to her charm bracelet( which was one myth he was happy to say didn’t work at all).

But he kind of lost it when he saw the gun. 

He must not have noticed in the morning, because of the garlic( the house still reeked if it but not as unbearable as it was in the morning), but the living room table was filled with different guns and rifles and bullets.

“ seriously? A gun? I get it, you’re trying to prove that you could protect yourself, but a gun definitely won’t work against me.” He scoffed “ besides, you don’t know how to shoot.” 

She raised and eyebrow in challenge. So fast, he almost missed it, Bella grabbed one of the guns on the table and just...shot him. Smack in the middle of his chest. 

“ my fathers the sheriff. Obviously he taught me how to use a gun. I never miss. I just didn’t like the idea of carrying a gun.”

“ you shot me!” Edward exclaimed 

She simply rolled her eyes 

The bullet didn’t do anything to him of course. All it did was make a hole in his shirt. It was his favourite shirt. 

 

“ okay, that was impressive. But it won’t do you good against supernatural creatures” he said, sounding a little smug

“I know. Which is why I made these. Inspired by a couple of tv shows actually.” She said, showing him a box filled with  
Bullets.

Edward raises his eyebrow skeptically

She sighed and said  
“ I made these bullets with salt rounds. These I made using mountain ash. The silver ones are laced with wolfsbane.” She explained pointing to each row

“ you don’t know if they’ll work...”  
Edward has barely completed his sentence before she shot him....again.

He really hoped this wouldn’t become a habit.

“ you shot me.” He said lamely, also again

This time, she had aimed for his arm. Edward was shocked to see that the bullet had actually pierced his skin. Probably because of the salt. But he didn’t feel any burning. A second later, he realised that he couldn’t even move his arm. Ten seconds later , he was on the couch, paralysed.

“ I forgot to tell you I dipped the bullets in something called kanima venom, a paralytic agent. Don’t worry, it’ll wear off in a few minutes.” 

Truly enough, the numbness started fading away and Edward could move again, exactly 7 minutes 52 seconds later.  
Although his right arm still felt a little numb.

“Where did you even get this stuff” Edward said

“There was this bookshop downtown. I thought it was shady at first but I went again after you left. Turns out, the owner is a witch.” 

“A witch!” Edward exclaimed. The girl had death wish, seriously

“What? You thought vampires and shapeshifters are the only creatures out there?” She asked, raiding an eyebrow 

“I know witches exist. But they’re quite rare and extremely dangerous. And you were taking lessons on mixing herbs with a witch!” He said, shouting at the end

“And vampires are supposed to suck blood and kill humans.” She said

“Not all vampires...”

“Yeah! And not all witches are bad. Lenore helped me learn to defend myself. The minute I walked into her shop she freaked out. Said I had something called a spark, a powerful one at that, and she was willing to teach me how to use it.”

“ A spark?” Edward asked, confused

“Why do you think you can’t read my mind? And Aro’s powers didn’t work on me either. Jane couldn’t torture me with her mind torture mojo and sometimes, I can block Alice from seeing my future. All of this is because I was born with a little magic. I just needed to learn how to harness it and grow more powerful.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Edward asked, a little shocked at what he heard , and a little hurt that she was telling him now.

She sighed  
“Edward, I love you, but you left me and I didn’t know if I could trust you just yet. Everything had been the hectic since you came back. I just...I didn’t know what to say.”

He nodded. He didn’t want to talk about that just yet, although they obviously had to at some point. Instead, he asked

“How much did you learn.?”

“Quite a lot actually,” she said and closed her eyes in concentration 

A moment later, a fireball appeared in her hand.

Edwards jaw dropped in surprise. He didn’t realise just how advanced her power was.

“That kind of magic takes ages to learn. When did you learn that?”

“What did you think I did the eight months you were gone? Sit on my chair like a depressed zombie for months and then jump off a cliff just for the heck of it?” She asked sarcastically 

“You did jump off a cliff,” Edward muttered

Bella rolled her eyes

“ I was practising magic. Wanted to see if I could hold my breath underwater. Or maybe fly. I had a protection charm on me, in case things went sideways. I’m not stupid you know.” She replied, crossing her arms 

“ can you breath underwater?” 

“I can conjure an air bubble around me. Although I didn’t get a chance to test how long I could hold it before that meddling wolf Jacob pulled me out.”

Edward felt a little better at that quip against Jacob.

“Do you believe I can take care of myself now?” She asked

“Yeah. Yeah I do. I’m sorry if you felt like I was smothering you or something. I just wanted to keep you safe.” He said, softly

 

Bella sighed and came forward to hug Edward. He pulled her even close.

“I understand Edward. But you have to trust me now. No more secrets, okay? You can’t just drag me to Phoenix every time some threat enters town. Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it, together.”

“Okay” he said, breathing in her scent. He hadn’t noticed it before but, if he concentrated, he could sense the magic bubbling just underneath the surface. The sheer power took him by surprise. Nevertheless, the feeling only comforted him. 

“Crap! My dads home!” Bella exclaimed a second before Edward heard the sheriffs tires

“How did you hear that?” 

“I put wards around the house. Anyone enters the house within a 50 yard radius and I’ll know.”

“Is that how you knew I came today?”

“Today and everyday.” She said “ you can only enter because I let you. Otherwise, a barrier would throw you back. I tested all this with Jacob.” 

“Wait! He knows?” Edward asked incredulously 

“He found out. Now go before my dad sees you. He still doesn’t like you very much.” 

Edward vanished in seconds

An hour later Bella entered her room, finding Edward in her bed.

“Hey.” She said softly

“Victoria is coming back. Alice saw her.”

“That’s why you took me to Phoenix?” She asked  
He nodded apologetically 

“Okay. This time when she attacks, we’ll be ready.” Bella said

“Together?”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was slightly inspired by a Tumblr post...unfortunately I can’t find the url so I can’t tag anyone...sorry. 
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this. I’m open to constructive criticism and comments are appreciated


End file.
